(1.) Field of Invention
Classification: Food 426.
(2.) Background Art
The present invention relates to a new composition of peanut butter, and more particularly to a peanut spread which is in the shape of an approximate square slice of typical white bread and is nonsticky relative to its' packaging, thus allowing it to be easily removed from its ' package and placed directly onto a slice of fresh white bread. Thus, it eliminates the need for spreading. This composition also retains excellent peanut butter taste and texture. Refrigeration is not necessary but not harmful to the composition's general quality. The advantage is that cold or room temperature peanut spread can be stored in preformed slices and applied to a slice of soft fresh bread and not damage the bread or other type of spread support such as a cracker or cake.
Shape retaining peanut spreads are known in the art however the inventor feels his composition is distinct in that the limited stickiness and specific shape of the spread is not addressed in those inventions. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,883. E. Ferguson.